


Roommates (??)

by flameme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also there is a small sex scene but it's not that graphic, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humorous Ending, Iwaoi is dead (literally), M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Frustration, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameme/pseuds/flameme
Summary: The story of how Kageyama got together with Hinata with the help of his new roommates. Also, they're dead.





	Roommates (??)

Kageyama sighed out loud as he finally set the last box down. Getting up from the floor, he looked around. There were still many things to do, but first, he needed a cold drink. The summer heat was awful.

He had moved into this new place only yesterday and the moving company had just finished bringing his furniture in the house.

Even though the apartment was huge, almost four hundred square meters big, it was super cheap, around a third of the usual price these places had, so he couldn't help but wonder what the deal with it was.

He only enjoyed a moment in peace as he chugged down some water from the fridge before things went south. 

 

**\---**

 

Three weeks later, Kageyama had completely settled in. He got many frequent visits from Hinata and all was well until nighttime came. 

 

As the volleyball duo fell to sleep, Kageyama suddenly heard a loud noise from the other end of the apartment. He was about to go investigate before a smaller hand pulled him back down, his friend muttering something about _not getting enough sleep dammit._

 

Kageyama gave up for the time being. It was probably nothing, after all. 

 

Oh, what a mistake. 

 

Something else crashed down on the floor that sounded way too suspicious to be 'nothing'. He placed a pillow in Hinata's grasp and got up, leaving the room. _It'll only be for a bit,_ he thought as he walked to the kitchen. 

 

He froze when he heard voices, raising an eyebrow. _Thieves? Murderers?_

 

He wasn't patient enough to tune in and listen to exactly what they were saying and he barged into the kitchen, prepared to attack. 

 

There was nobody there. 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He was absolutely sure he had heard someone there. He looked around and spotted something out of place. A note on the notepad he had stuck on the fridge. He turned on the light by the door and squinted, turning away from the source. Cursing under his breath, he walked in, still squinting as he reached the notepad. 

 

_Check out the living room!! ;{}_

 

Kageyama was even more confused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face the living room. 

 

He ripped the note apart and threw it in the trash, seeing as it didn't seem useful anymore, and went back out. Turning off the light, he walked into the living room and squinted. 

 

The light was already on there, something he didn't remember doing and he looked around, hoping to find a clue as to what was happening. Nothing on the couch, nothing on the TV, nothing on the... _wait_. 

 

He went to his bookcase and crossed his arms, his eye twitching. 

 

All of his books, on an alphabetical order before which had taken him forever to place, were now completely out of order. 

 

\-- **-**

 

The next time something happened was only a day later.

 

Kageyama walked into the kitchen and found a new note on his fridge. 

 

_Sorry for the mess in the bathroom._

 

This one seemed more serious than the last one and he wondered of his friends were playing pranks on him. Kageyama ran to the bathroom and opened the door, expecting some serious problem, but no. 

 

Someone had thrown all his bottles of shampoo and detergent in the bathtub. It wasn't much and he placed everything back easily. Ten minutes later he was done cleaning. This had seemed more like a distraction from his homework than anything else. 

 

Kageyama suddenly had a really bad feeling about this. 

 

We walked back to the kitchen and opened the door. 

 

There were plastic cups full of water on every single surface one could see and Kageyama groaned loudly, facepalmimg. Whoever it was doing this was really annoying him now. 

 

About forty five minutes later, he was done removing cups from the floor. He went to the fridge, finding a new note on it. 

 

_Fooled ya!! ;D_

 

Kageyama saw red. 

 

**\---**

 

A few days had passed since the incident. Kageyama wasn't able to make light of it, so he simply ignored it, not expecting anything to happen again. 

  
He was wrong.

It was a nice, sunny day, way too hot, so he was at home, air conditioning on full blast as he fanned himself with some homework. The air conditioning suddenly turned itself off, and Kageyama raised an eyebrow, grabbing the remote and turning it back on. He placed it on the coffee table and lied down again, sighing.

The air conditioning turned off again and Kageyama groaned, reaching for the remote.

It wasn't there.

Kageyama sat up, widening his eyes and looking around the coffee table and the floor. He had just set it down next to him, so how did it disappear?

Kageyama went to the kitchen, having a bad feeling about it.

He opened the door and groaned loudly, seeing his fridge open and its content emptied out on the table and counter.

"...Well, this is getting annoying..." He grumbled, looking at the notepad.

_You'll get the controller when you're done!! ;P_

Kageyama rubbed his temples, deciding not to rebel as he began putting his things back into the fridge. He wondered if the house was actually haunted. It would make sense, why rent was cheap. Maybe the ghosts here were just really bothersome and that was why nobody stayed for long.

Kageyama dismissed the idea, scoffing. Ghosts weren't real, after all.

**\---**

 

Kageyama is absolutely sure his house is haunted. 

 

He came back from practice to his books in a completely different order for the third time that week and it was getting annoying. He didn't have time to mess around. 

 

He called Tsukishima and Yamaguchi over. 

 

The two came by in the evening, sitting on the couch. Kageyama hadn't told them what was happening, hoping that the ghosts would mess with them. 

  
They did.

As they were playing some board game the two had brought along with them, a crash echoed through the halls. The kitchen seemed to be their favourite place somehow, so he knew exactly where to go. He grabbed the notepad and went back to the two who were now drenched in water.

_Booty call? Didn't know you went with two at the time, what a shame for them ;*_

Kageyama set the notepad down in front of the two. The two looked at it and back at Kageyama.

"This is why I called you over..." He said, as he began to explain.

**\---**

 

The two hadn't helped much, Tsukishima was shocked and Yamaguchi even more. The three scheduled a meeting at Yamaguchi's place for the weekend. They told him to be patient as they figured something out. 

 

  
Hinata was over there again and the two were watching a movie on the couch while cuddling, not caring about how hot it was outside. A loud noise came from somewhere in the house again and Kageyama paused the film, looking around. Hinata sat up on his lap when he realized something had happened, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Kageyama...?" He said softly, looking up at him. The raven only lied him down softly on the couch before moving. He didn't want to alert Hinata, since he didn't know what was happening yet. 

 

He walked to the kitchen and, just like last time, there was a note on the notepad. 

 

_Your boyfriend is cute! Would be a shame if... Something happened to him..._ _Heheee_ _... ;)_

 

Kageyama heard a familiar screech from the living room and he ran back, seeing his friend on the floor. He was lifting himself up with a groan when Kageyama swore he noticed movement behind him. 

 

"Shouyou? Are you okay?" He said softly when he decided they weren't in any danger, helping him up on his feet. The ginger nodded, falling onto Kageyama's arms. 

 

"Let's just go to sleep," he mumbled, waiting for the other to lift him up. 

 

Kageyama smiled and sweeped him off his feet, taking him to his bedroom. Somehow, at that moment, he felt thankful to whatever entity was playing pranks on him. 

 

**\---**

 

"Befriend it?!" Kageyama said, slamming his hands on the floor. "There has to be something else I can do!"

 

"Let's be honest, Kageyama, those things aren't going to leave you alone anytime soon and it seems like the owner knows, so just deal with it for now, okay? You aren't going to live there forever."

 

Kageyama sighed in disbelief. Since it was Tsukishima's idea, he wouldn't doubt it, he always thought things through. 

 

He slumped his shoulders, deep in though. He would deal with it the best he could, he decided, maybe even making ghost friends in the process. He got goosebumps at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all. 

 

**\---**

 

It was definitely bad. 

 

Kageyama wrote a note at the ghost, or whoever it was, asking if it just wanted friends. 

 

The ghost had flipped his table upside down, a table made of glass and wood that weighted at least fifty pounds. 

 

_You need friends more than I would, but thanks for the offer!_  
_We'll think about it._

 

It seemed there were two ghosts after all, going by the different handwritings, that didn't seem too impressed by his attempt. Kageyama only had one last solution now. 

 

Getting help from his best friend/crush. 

 

**\---**

  
Honestly, it was a wonder how Kageyama and Hinata weren't dating yet. Kageyama supposed they were both too scared to take the next step.

So, when he called Hinata over on a Friday night, it had seemed as if he was going to confess.

Instead, he sat Hinata down on the couch and said "help me befriend ghosts please."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and Kageyama explained the situation as simply as he could. Somehow, Hinata understood and got up, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" He had yelled, lifting his fist in the air. Kageyama also got up with a small smile. Hinata was just too cute.

The two walked into the kitchen, Kageyama feeling a bit nervous. Hinata was the most socially charismatic person he knew, so he believed in him.

Hinata and Kageyama sat down next to each other. "There are two of them. I'm pretty sure they live here," he mumbled softly, scratching the back of his head.

Hinata placed a hand under his chin. "Should we place candles on the table or something? I don't know how to summon a ghost..."

"I'm pretty sure the ghosts are already here..."

"Yeah, but what if they can't hear us, Bakageyama?"

Kageyama got up and grabbed the notepad from the fridge, sitting down. "This?" He asked softly.

Hinata scribbled down a note and left it onto the table again, facing the other side of the table.

"If you're here, please reply!" He said, bowing a bit. Kageyama reached to grab his hair and he did, Hinata leaving little 'owowow' noises as he grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him off, when the pen lifted itself up from the table. The duo stared at it in surpise.

Kageyama hadn't expected any progress, but he supposed the ghost was talkative.

He grabbed the notepad when the pen dropped. The two read the message in interest.

_Fine, we'll appear in a bit..._

"Woah! Kageyama, you actually do have ghosts!" Hinata said in excitement.

Before they could do something else though, Kageyama wrapped his hands around him, hugging him close. Hinata froze up a bit, before returning the hug, placing his face against his neck. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the closeness.

"Thanks," Kageyama said, letting go of him. Hinata giggled a bit, pulling away too.

"Finally done?" A different voice said and the two snapped their heads to the other side of the table. Two men were sitting on the other side of it, one with a bit of a smug smile and chocolate brown hair while the other had darker hair and a scowl which reminded Kageyama of himself in high school.

"Hello! I'm Oikawa, this is Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi say hi~!" A cheery voice said and the one sitting in front of Kageyama mumbled a short hi, seemingly uninterested.

Hinata sat up and placed his hands against the table, leaning forward. He tried to poke Oikawa's forehead, his hand going straight through. Hinata gasped as Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you know that's rude, Chibi-chan?" He said and Iwaizumi mouthed a short 'it's not' at Kageyama as he reached his hand to slap Oikawa's head.

"Stop messing around, Shittykawa," he said, and Oikawa reached his hands to the back of his head, rubbing the sore spot.

"Do you want me to die again, Iwa-chan?" He said, glaring at him a bit playfully and Kageyama wondered if this was what he and Hinata looked like when they were bickering.

Hinata clapped a bit to silence the two. "Can we ask some questions? Are you dead? How did you die? For how long have you been here? How--" Kageyama slapped his back again, shutting him up effectively.

"If I may ask, why are you here?" Kageyama said politely, eyeing the two. Oikawa's eyes glimmered while Iwaizumi leaned onto his hand with his chin on his palm.

"I don't know who did it, but someone stabbed my back, see!" Oikawa said, sitting up and turning around to reveal his back. His white shirt had a hole in it and the shirt was soaked in blood. The wound was perfectly visible from that spot. Hinata gasped and covered his eyes, while Kageyama stared at it.

Oikawa sat down and looked at Iwaizumi. He sighed and looked at the two. "They stabbed my abdomen, but I don't remember anything," he mumbled and Hinata reached his hand out, stopping him from showing.

"Please don't show that!" He yelled and Kageyama shushed him as Oikawa crossed his arms.

"Why? Are you _scared,_ Shrimpy-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

Both Kageyama and Iwaizumi slammed their hands on the table at the same time, silencing their friends. The two looked at each other with a knowing glance and back at them.

"Please shut up, both of you."

The other two nodded, fear evident on their faces as they slumped into their seats.

"So… Can you appear for long, or...?"

"We can appear for as long as we want to, but people didn't really enjoy seeing us around in the past, so we stopped..." Iwaizumi mumbled.

 _No wonder, you keep playing high school pranks on me, I would've already moved if the rent wasn't cheap,_ Kageyama thought.

"Actually, you're the first people who reached out to us. Others just moved away. Their loss..." Oikawa said, looking at them with a smile.

Hinata gasped, widening his eyes. "But, you're ghosts! You guys are awesome!" He said excitedly, shaking Kageyama's shoulder. "Kageyama, I'll definitely come over more often!" He yelled at him and Kageyama looked away from his strong gaze.

"You already come over way too often, dumbass..." He said, looking at the two. "Anyways, I don't mind you being around or anything. So just, do your thing, or whatever."

Oikawa smiled at him and shook Iwaizumi's shoulder. "See, Iwa-chan, I told you someone would want us! Oh and uh... Sorry for the pranks?" Oikawa said, poking his tongue out as Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head again.

Kageyama waved it off.

"So, what now?"

In the end, the four of them ended up watching movies on the couch, Kageyama and Hinata not cuddled up this time. _He probably feels awkward_ , Kageyama mused.

Hinata and Oikawa were asleep by the time the movie had ended, so Kageyama and Iwaizumi chatted a bit. He told him all about their past life when they were alive, how they were childhood friends, how they played volleyball together. It was a shame, Kageyama thought, that they could never leave.

_Could they...?_

"Why can't you leave?" He asked all of a sudden.

"And do what? We aren't _alive._ There's not much we can do when nobody can see us."

"Wait, nobody?"

"Only you should've been able to see us, since the supposed 'curse' falls on the owner, but the shrimp can see us too somehow. It might be because he's around all the time..."

The two stayed silent for a while and Kageyama left the couch to clean up the cups of beer he'd brought for Hinata and himself. He took Hinata to the bedroom to sleep, while the other two slept on the couch. 

 

**\---**

 

It had been a long day of practice and Kageyama expected to go home, shower and go to sleep on the floor from fatigue. 

 

Instead, he walked in on his friends (roommates? ghosts??) making out on the couch. 

 

As soon as they heard the door open they pulled away, but Kageyama had clearly seen it. Them. Kissing. On the couch. Ghosts had a bigger sex life than him, apparently. 

 

He was too tired to pretend to be surprised to see two homosexuals making out, honestly. He'd gotten used to seeing gay guys kiss at that point. He blamed it on frequent porn sessions. 

 

"Great, my house is a gayfest. All that's missing is a lesbian. Oh wait. We have two..." he had said, throwing his stuff on the floor and heading inside the bathroom. He muttered something about throwing a get together before shutting the door behind him. 

  
"Told you he's gay," Oikawa said, earning a slap to the head.

**\---**

 

Hinata was over again, whining about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi making noise at night while drinking beer. They were neighbors.

Somehow, Kageyama had managed to get him drunk. Very, _very_ drunk.

In fact, he was so drunk that they started making out.

Kageyama was also tipsy, but not so drunk that he didn't understand what was going on. Of course he knew, but if that was what he needed to do to get at least a taste of Hinata, he'd do it.

It kind of seem wrong, but he didn't care.

His hands cupped Hinata's butt as the two began grinding on each other. Then, all too soon, Hinata climaxed and fell asleep immediately, leaving Kageyama hanging.

Somehow, it almost always ended up that way.

Kageyama cleaned up Hinata and left him on the couch as he went to the bathroom to take care of his problem alone.

**\---**

"I've had enough of those two!"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing behind the door to the bathroom, listening in on Kageyama being his usual, pitiful self. "We need to get them together."

Iwaizumi nodded. He couldn't handle it anymore. Even Oikawa and himself had gotten together and it was high time they did too.

"Let's do it."

**\---**

Oikawa managed to convince Kageyama to throw a small party. While they were in the middle of it, Oikawa took a bottle while nobody was looking and let it roll on the ground.

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow at it, and suddenly, his eyes glimmered. Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi. The plan had worked.

"Guys, gather up! Seven minutes in heaven!"

Everyone sat on a circle and they began the game. Kageyama went first, much to their luck.

He gave the bottle a push and it turned, until it stopped in front of Tsukishima. Iwaizumi quickly interfered, hidden from everyone, and turned the bottle so it faced Hinata. The two looked at each other with blushes on their faces as people whistled and cheered them on.

The duo were locked in Kageyama's bathroom.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in the bathtub in their invisible forms as they watched them for a minute.

They weren't doing anything.

Oikawa, now pissed, got up and pushed Hinata towards Kageyama's chest. Both of them were surprised as they looked in each other's eyes for some time.

Kageyama started leaning down and Oikawa almost teared up.

_Finally!_ He thought, as Kageyama went slow. Hinata also reached closer and closer, until...

Iwaizumi heard footsteps from outside and rushed out of the room, seeing Nishinoya come near the bathroom. Before he had a chance to say anything, Iwaizumi pushed him inside the living room and shut the door, locking them inside.

"Oh, you do _not_ get to ruin this," he said, walking back to the bathroom.

He walked in through the wall to see Hinata trapped against the wall by Kageyama, making out.

"Dammit, I missed it!" He yelled in frustration.

"Don't mind, Iwa-chan~"

"Shut it, Trashykawa."

"So mean!"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CRACK 
> 
> My writing isn't this bad okay I just wanted to write something stupid. It was actually serious at first but meh
> 
> Ty for reading :)


End file.
